


Dreamin'

by pinkichor



Series: Manors and Midnights: Deleted Scenes [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Play, Dream Sex, Face-Fucking, Fever Dreams, Foreplay, Frottage, Fucking, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkichor/pseuds/pinkichor
Summary: “Is Dream Jaebum hyung really worth this?” Bambam scrunched his nose in disgust.“Well, my fever’s basically gone,” Yugyeom admitted while gathering fresh clothes and a towel for his shower. And then he realized what he admitted to.





	Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

> okay just a heads up if you've only come across this one shot, henlo and welcome and i'll let you know it does go together with the manors and midnights main story, but can be enjoyed just as a pwp fic. 
> 
> if you're here and read, or will read manors and midnights main story, henlo and also welcome to a pwp with relationship plot in the mix. it fits in the timeline between sometime after/during the beginning chapters through like chapter 7/8 ish--idk that's a bit murky but it all fits regardless. 
> 
> whether you read it alone or with the main story, enjoy some classic yugbum relationship building

Yugyeom knew he was dealing with too much stress since they’d met the coven, and he definitely hadn’t been sleeping enough. He worried over the health and safety of his friends, worried over the shadows in case one of them was alive and waiting to take his life. His nightmares kept resurfacing which made him lose the small sleep he had been getting, and for some reason, he wanted to blame it all on Jaebum. He was the head of everything, and more than once, him and everyone around him had fallen short on their promise to protect. 

 

And every single emotion of guilt and mistrust built up inside Yugyeom until he was hit with cold and flu symptoms. His body ached and he was exhausted, and he snapped at Jaebum when he called simply asking if they’d need a ride anywhere because he was passing by campus soon. He knew his outburst was borderline ridiculous and uncalled for when the witch had regarded him with a neutral, but respectful tone, but Yugyeom would have been sleeping just fine and not getting sick if they had never met the coven. He imagined Jaebum’s sharp gaze and stiff jaw and  was ready to punch something. Before his fist hit the concrete wall where he wished Jaebum’s entire existence was, Bambam caught his wrist. 

 

“Whoa, okay buddy. Slow your roll here. We’ll get you home and settled  _ without  _ any bruises and hospital visits.” 

 

“I hate him, Bammie.” 

 

“And he hates you, too. I’m sure you’ll both fuck it out later,” he pat Yugyeom’s shoulder and nudged him forward, ignoring all of his complaints about that statement.

 

The last thing Yugyeom wanted to do was be in an intimate situation with that asshole. Even if it was to save his life, he still wouldn’t let it happen. He’d write a very fulfilling note to his family and friends, and let the plague take his soul underground. 

 

Bambam had them bus most of the way to Yugyeom’s house and managed to finish some homework before the night settled in, and then Bambam forced him to take cold medicine, as well as drink down a mug of soothing tea Jackson imposed upon them earlier that morning. His mother made sure he had plenty of warmth to sleep through the night, and set up a small humidifier on his bedside table. Bambam tucked him into bed and laid a cool cloth on his forehead while petting his hair. 

 

“I can’t sleep yet. What if something happens?” His eyes couldn’t stay open and his mind was already wandering. 

 

“If you don’t sleep, you’ll die. And you better not wake up until at least 8AM since that’s stupidly your definition of sleeping in.” 

 

Bambam plugged Yugyeom’s phone in to charge and left it on the table where he could reach, saying to text or scream if he needed anything, and reminded that he’d be right next door. 

 

Even alone, Yugyeom fought sleep, but eventually his fever sweating got the better of him and he drifted into a lucid state. He knew he was tossing and turning in the darkness, and suddenly a hand stilled him, and the rest of their weight sat on him so he couldn’t roll around anymore. 

 

Yugyeom managed to open his eyes to see Jaebum, the witch smirking before running his hands over Yugyeom’s pajamas. He hated that he felt warmer and more comfortable almost immediately, and he refused to stay complacent about it. “This fever is technically your fault.” His back and forehead started to sweat again. 

 

Jaebum slowly teased his fingers under Yugyeom’s shirt, leaving traces of desperate heat everywhere he touched. “So? I’m taking responsibility. Unless you don’t want that, which that’d be better for both of us.” He seemed to make a decision on his own and began to climb off Yugyeom. 

 

“Okay, no, dickhead,” Yugyeom nearly ended it there, but softly threw in a “hyung” for good measure. He figured it would do for now. “I’m sore, I’m tired of whining, and you can’t just  _ leave  _ after increasing my body temperature like five hundred degrees.” He placed Jaebum’s hands back over his belly and closed his eyes, trying to will away his frustration and embarrassment. “Just fuck the fever out of me, or whatever you have to do.” 

 

“I was just going to suffocate you with blankets after a warming spell, but since you’re technically my client--” 

 

“I’m not paying you,” Yugyeom snapped. He stared at Jaebum, almost daring him to argue. 

 

Jaebum just slyly grinned, showing his teeth as a reminder that he could still be a predator if he wanted. Yugyeom was just a fragile human compared to his powers. He could be an ant, left to dry up in the sun Jaebum easily controlled. If anything, the silent threat made Yugyeom greedier. 

 

Jaebum leaned down to whisper against Yugyeom’s lips. “Payment comes in different forms, and one way or another, you will pay me.” 

 

Yugyeom groaned and attempted to turn his anger into biting kisses, but Jaebum easily dodged and switched his focus to driving Yugyeom off the edge. He massaged his hips and tickled the fabric of his shirt over his skin. Jaebum seeped warmth into his thighs by breathing and nuzzling against his pants, not touching his dick once until Yugyeom was rolling his hips on his own, and bucking into the air with a heavy need. And then Jaebum was encouraging him to grind up against his palm. Through his moans and increasing fever, Yugyeom told Jaebum to stop being a coward and fuck him already. His muscles were still aching, especially now that he felt like he was stretching out the kinks while moving as Jaebum told him to, and he just wanted it all to go away as fast as possible. 

 

Jaebum helped him lay on his stomach, placing pillows under his thighs and waist so his ass was on display without any effort on his part. He slid Yugyeom’s pants down and slightly growled before nipping at the flesh, biting a little more just to hear him gasp and whine. Yugyeom dug his fingers into the sheets and pillows within his reach, and after sighing in satisfaction, Jaebum began working him open with his tongue. It was just a sudden wetness, and hot breaths filling him up. He couldn’t help but keep his body tense, regardless of how many times Jaebum reminded him to relax, even taking to playfully spanking him, which was a mistake because Yugyeom craved more of it, and Jaebum promised to build a whole scene around edging Yugyeom with spankings when he wasn’t feverish and ill. 

 

Jaebum used his tongue a little more before slipping in a finger, keeping everything wet enough to easily slide in and out. Yugyeom’s head was spinning again with the second finger, and Jaebum eased him down, running his other palm over the curve of his ass and his spine. As his fever built up even more, Jaebum covered his back with a blanket and told him to keep himself as warm as possible. 

 

Yugyeom hid his face in it, too, feeling his entire body shiver and blush when Jaebum had fingered him open enough and finally slid his cock in, very slowly, and sticking with that pace after he was fully inside. Yugyeom was going to protest, but his tension disappeared with every smooth pull and push, the flames clouding his mind dying into burning, comforting embers. The deeper Jaebum fucked him, the more he pressed into the pillows beneath his hips to catch up with his orgasm. He was sweaty, hot, and moaning Jaebum’s name as he made a mess of himself, feeling the sticky wetness gather uncomfortably on the pillow. 

 

He felt completely disgusting once he rode the high and his dick softened, but he felt better. He was waiting for Jaebum to come inside him, and then Yugyeom sneezed into the blanket and when he tiredly groaned, he realized there was sunlight leaking through the corners of his tired gaze, and Bambam was standing by his bed. Yugyeom shifted and tried to sit up, and the sticky residue in his pants was real. He sat up and kept the pillow over his lap. 

 

“Sorry for worrying,” he played it off, “Must’ve just had a bad fever dream.” But he knew his ears were red and his cheeks were still flushed, all of which he would keep blaming on his fever. 

 

“You know, I have had fever dreams, but not ones where I’m humping a pillow. And definitely not ones that end in cum stains everywhere.” 

 

“I didn’t!” Yugyeom held the pillow tighter against his lap.

 

“I’ve heard your fever moans, Gyeom, okay? These were not those. It’s honestly a miracle that your mother went to the market this morning. You were like,  _ ooh hyung _ , deeper!” He displayed with exaggerated mockery and gestures, rolling his eyes into his head. 

 

“I did not.” 

 

Bambam stole the pillow to reveal his dirty secret. “That, and this,” he waved his phone, “remember differently.” 

 

“Tell me you didn’t, Bammie. You’re not that friend.” 

 

“I am exactly that friend because otherwise you’d wonder about the proof, and bitch do I have proof. Maybe once Jaebum hyung knows how you actually feel--” 

 

Yugyeom lurched forward to grab Bambam’s phone, unlocking it since his friend used the same combination of numbers over and over, and he deleted the suspecting video from his camera roll. 

 

“Oh no, don’t. I didn’t have time to send it to all ten of my email accounts and save it onto four of my locked hard drives,” Bambam deadpanned. 

 

Yugyeom grunted in defeat and threw Bambam’s phone onto the bed, hopefully where some of his cum was. “There, I at least tainted it. I’m gonna shower for like, eleven hours, so make yourself useful and fix my bed.” He hung his head, adding, “Please.” He couldn’t believe his best friend would blackmail him like this, but he wasn’t a complete asshole. 

 

Bambam was already stripping the sheets and pillowcases, handling it all carefully and announcing out loud whenever his fingers touched something semi-wet, even though none of it was from Yugyeom’s wet dream. “Is Dream Jaebum hyung really worth this?” He scrunched his nose in disgust.

 

“Well, my fever’s basically gone,” Yugyeom admitted while gathering fresh clothes and a towel for his shower. And then he realized what he admitted to. 

 

Bambam perked up and plastered on a smirk. “So, your hyung was Jaebum hyung.” 

 

Yugyeom was like a deer in headlights. “Nope, nothing, never. What? Who is Jaebum hyung? I didn’t say anything.” He ran as fast as he could into the bathroom and locked the door, trying to ignore Bambam’s crazy knocking against the door. 

 

He made sure Bambam wasn’t even going to be able to lockpick his way in, and then finally stepped out of his fever sweat and crusted cum pajamas, and took a nice, hot shower with Bambam’s whining as his background music. 

 

~*~

 

Yugyeom was panicking. He had finally wound his way through the caves and tunnels, now trapped in Hell’s lair, battling endless demons and shadows clawing at him. His book of banishment proved worse than useless, and he didn’t have any other weapons. He even tried hitting them with the book closed instead of reciting the prayers, and tried to conjure up a sword from nothing. It failed, obviously, and his energy was quickly fading. The creatures cornered him against a wall, and he yelled as his own death approached. 

 

A loud, confident shout echoed off the walls and with nothing more than a stomp and perfect finger snap, all of the demons dissolved and flew away like ash. The stone walls were lit by a few glowing red torches, and his rescuer stepped into the dimmed light. He easily resembled Jaebum, but the flickering red highlighting his features made him appear extremely intimidating and powerful, and Yugyeom stepped towards him. 

 

“Do you get it now? You’re not a healer, you’re not a mage, and you don’t have any physical strength against them,” Jaebum said in place of Yugyeom’s inner turmoil. 

 

He gazed down at Jaebum, hands slightly trembling as he placed one over his shoulder, and cupped his cheek with the other. “You didn’t let them eat me.” 

 

“I can bring them back and let them eat you,” the witch warned. 

 

“No, no hyung. See, the point is you  _ hate  _ me, but you  _ saved  _ me. You’re a hero.” Yugyeom deeply inhaled and held Jaebum’s face with both hands, closing the distance between them. “ _ My  _ hero,” he said before kissing Jaebum deep and hard. 

 

At first, the witch wasn’t moving, but then he used his hands to pry Yugyeom’s face away, and walk him into the wall. “If that’s a reward, I don’t feel any gratitude. Don’t spout shit about heroes unless you can make me feel like one. Or I just might let them tear you apart and barbecue you for dinner next time.” 

 

“There won’t be a next time,” Yugyeom replied. He pulled Jaebum to stand flush against him and kept his hands curled on his waist. “You can literally kill me with your dick, right now, and I’d say thank you and beg for more. That reward doesn’t happen more than once. So fuck me all you want and continue on your journey to saving the princess in the castle.” 

 

Jaebum leaned on his tiptoes and threaded his hands in Yugyeom’s hair. “You dumbass.  _ You’re  _ the princess in the castle. Sickeningly cute, helpless, and achingly  _ annoying _ .” He kissed him, biting Yugyeom’s lip in the process, grunting and growling into another kiss before ending it. “You get on my nerves, and I’m not even sure why I saved you, either.” He ran his hands down Yugyeom’s body and settled them over his ass, rubbing their clothed cocks together. “But I’ll take whatever reward I can get.” 

 

Yugyeom’s mouth dropped open and he let his head fall back against the wall, enjoying the friction for the short time it lasted. And then Jaebum was undressing him, even throwing his shoes and socks across the room and Yugyeom didn’t care if they were lost forever. He watched Jaebum step out of his clothes, keeping them in a semi-neat pile since every thread and fiber contained the scent of a witch, and no one knew what would happen if they were abandoned in a monster lair. 

 

Yugyeom was fascinated by the red torches flickering color over his smooth skin, hiding the few scars he was bound to have. It felt dangerous to be so physically vulnerable after fighting for his life, but it was why he was prepared to give Jaebum everything he wanted, because Jaebum was the reason he still had his life. 

 

Jaebum teased the head of Yugyeom’s cock with his fingers, rolling and rubbing over it and kissing his chest, licking and sucking his nipples. Yugyeom closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the natural movement of his neediness, rising to please Jaebum however he asked. Yugyeom ended up facing the wall, pushing his ass out so Jaebum could prep him open, and by the time he was buried inside, Yugyeom was panting and grasping for  _ anything  _ to hold onto. There was nothing on the wall, and Yugyeom’s knees kept buckling and he was bending closer to the ground with each deep thrust. 

 

Jaebum helped sort him out, and placed Yugyeom’s palms flat against the wall. “I’m not fucking you on this brick, so stay just like this.” 

 

Yugyeom curled one of his hands into a fist and pressed his temple against the cold stone. “I can’t, it’s too much.” And Jaebum fucked into him at a certain angle that made him almost lose his balance completely. The pleasure ached and crawled over his spine and warmed his legs and belly. 

 

Jaebum ran his hands over Yugyeom’s chest to pinch and tweak his nipples. He sprinkled kisses along his back, and spoke against his skin, moving his hips in rhythm. “You’re allowed to come, but I’m gonna fuck you through it until I’m satisfied.” 

 

Yugyeom whined and breathed heavier against his fist. “Just fuck me here until I cry, I don’t care, hyung. Destroy me, make a mess of me. I know you wanna see me broken,” he tried to encourage the witch to fuck him deeper and faster, to come inside him soon so he didn’t have to be tortured with oversensitivity. 

 

“As long as I’m the one who breaks you,” Jaebum growled and fucked him with more vigor. He didn’t say another word, focusing on leaving teeth and nail marks on Yugyeom’s back, and wrapping his hand around Yugyeom’s cock as he stilled, making Yugyeom come first, muscles contracting against Jaebum’s dick. 

 

He was spent, but still begging for more even if he felt pain with his pleasure. Jaebum praised and threatened him in the same breath, mingling swear words until he was close to the edge, and just as Yugyeom was about to become a complete, sticky mess, something small and solid hit his face. 

 

He shook his head and blinked his eyes open, faced with the reality that was Jackson, eating a variety mix of nuts straight from the can, and he discovered it was an almond that woke him up. 

 

With a neutral, yet serious expression, Jackson wrapped his arms around himself and faced the kitchen, squealing out, “My  _ hero _ ,” before exaggeratedly making out with the air. 

 

Thankfully, he didn’t feel any wetness in his pants as he pushed himself up to lean against the arm of the couch. He threw the almond back at Jackson, and the blonde dramatically screeched and dodged it as if it were a bullet. “Look, Yugyeom, I know I’m your hero, but we should really discuss this dream sex situation because we all know I’d make it a reality and--” 

 

Yugyeom threw one of the decor pillows, and he didn’t remember falling asleep on the couch, but here he was apparently. “It was a stupid video game dream, okay? Not sexual at all. Blame Mark hyung.” 

 

Jackson grinned and sat on the edge of the couch. “No, you have it wrong, Gyeomie. If it was a  _ sexual _ video game dream, totally hyung’s fault. But now I’m curious. What’s your dirty fantasy, huh? Who can’t you admit your feelings to?” Jackson leaned closed to Yugyeom’s face, and Yugyeom tried to worm his way off the couch, but Jackson quickly maneuvered his legs and hooked them over Yugyeom’s, successfully trapping him. 

 

“You can’t keep me here, hyung. I know your weaknesses.” 

 

“I have exactly one, and it’s my plants. And none of my plants can set you free, so--” 

 

Yugyeom entwined their hands and Jackson shut up, making it easier to give him a gentle kiss on his lips, and slowly, Yugyeom switched their positions until he was on top of Jackson, and then he quickly slipped to his feet and ran free. 

 

“You cheater! That’s an ugly trick. Just wait until I tell Jinyoungie,” Jackson yelled at him from the other side of his locked bedroom door. 

 

Yugyeom really needed to figure something out so he stopped having weird dreams. 

 

~*~

 

Jaebum was straddling Yugyeom’s waist, kissing him slow and soft as if it was the only intimate act they’d ever do. Yugyeom touched Jaebum’s bare skin, trailing his fingers lightly over his sides and eventually wrangled his shirt off. Jaebum was hungry for more, deepening the kiss and playing with Yugyeom’s hair until they both noticed the heat between them. 

 

Jaebum whispered against Yugyeom’s lips. “Wanna ride you, Yugyeommie.” 

 

Yugyeom felt the desperation in his core, but it was probably the only chance he had to tease Jaebum and make him let go of always being in charge. So, he held the witch’s face barely within kissing distance, and feigned naive. “For some reason, I don’t really believe you.” 

 

Jaebum wholly whined and fought against Yugyeom’s steady hands, obviously wanting to plead using his lips. It didn’t work. 

 

“Show me, hyung. Show me how much you need it,” he breathed against Jaebum’s jaw. He took his hands off so the older could move however he wanted, and he buried his head in the crook of Yugyeom’s neck, whimpering as he jerked his hips, seeking any kind of pleasure. He used pressure over pace, panting along Yugyeom’s exposed neck and collarbone as it became too much. 

 

Jaebum trailed his hands over Yugyeom’s clothed chest as he sat up. He stared at Yugyeom with half-lidded eyes and his mouth partially open, and Yugyeom couldn’t help but find him beautiful in his submissive circumstance. Yugyeom was almost always the one in a vulnerable position when he was alone with Jaebum, either wondering if he’d keep his life, or doing things for Jaebum so he’d keep his life. But this Jaebum, seeking acceptance and attention in such a flirty manner--Yugyeom would happily give this Jaebum anything and everything, even if he didn’t ask for it. 

 

Yugyeom put a hand on Jaebum’s thigh, and matched Jaebum’s lusting gaze. “You’re gorgeous, hyung. Keep you just like this forever.” 

 

Jaebum visually swallowed and set his hand over Yugyeom’s, slowly moving it up his thigh. “I need more, Gyeomie,  _ please _ . Can I have more?” 

 

Yugyeom couldn’t say no when Jaebum was behaving so well. He let the witch guide his hand to rest over his groin, the denim a little rough but familiar against his palm. Jaebum kept his hand over Yugyeom’s and rutted into it. He used his other hand to trace up his bare stomach and chest, combing his hair back as he continued grinding. 

 

Yugyeom was speechless at Jaebum displaying himself so perfectly, silently begging to be edged until he couldn’t handle it anymore. Yugyeom pressed his palm in harder, putting a stop to the slightly uncomfortable friction warming his hand. “Take them off for me.” 

 

Jaebum almost objected, but he slid his fingers up to unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down, making a grand show of getting off the bed and sliding the denim off his hips, boxers coming with to reveal his hardon twitching as the cooler air hit it, and he finally stepped out of them. He straddled Yugyeom again, this time lower so his cock lined up with Yugyeom’s. He experimentally rolled his hips against Yugyeom’s jeans and growled, immediately repeating the action. 

 

Yugyeom held Jaebum still for a moment, shifting so he was sitting up a little more with the headboard for support. He wanted Jaebum to keep teasing himself against the denim, but he wanted to have a better angle to kiss all of his gasps and whimpers. He tugged Jaebum’s hair tighter than normal, but the witch didn’t complain and kissed him even more. Adding another sensation, Yugyeom held his palm right above Jaebum’s dick, their skin touching just enough to be noticeable. 

 

“So good, hyung. Such a mess for me and you’re the only one naked.” 

 

Jaebum whined and sucked on Yugyeom’s bottom lip, slowly releasing it with his teeth. “I’d be more of a mess with you inside me.” 

 

“Oh? Not a question or a please, hyung? That’s not very good manners.” Yugyeom curled his hand around Jaebum’s length, just squeezing and not letting him fuck into it. “Guess you need more teasing, hm?” 

 

He tapped Jaebum’s hips and made him sit on the bed for a minute, ignoring all of his protests and complaints. Yugyeom stayed dressed and crossed the room to grab lube, an anal plug, and a dildo from his drawer. He tossed them onto the bed near Jaebum and leaned in close so he seemed less like a cruel monster. “I’d really love to give you what you want, but I’m still not convinced you  _ need  _ it, hyung.” 

 

Jaebum clung to Yugyeom’s shirt. “Toys don’t feel like you do, Gyeomie.” 

 

Yugyeom gently caressed Jaebum’s cheek. “Then make me wanna fuck you, hyung.” He kissed him equally as soft, taking his time pulling away, even dragging his fingertips down Jaebum’s sensitive dick. 

 

The witch licked his lips and took a second to inhale and exhale, fixing Yugyeom with a terribly seductive gaze. He teased his own length with his fingers, rolling up into the touch and letting his head rest against the wall. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a small amount into his palm, using it to fuck his hand. He spread his legs wider and Yugyeom wanted to dive in and bite his thighs, leave marks that would last for days. But he held firm and continued to watch where he stood. 

 

Eventually, Jaebum spread more lube near his ass, teasing just one fingertip inside while switching between jerking himself off and dragging his hand over his chest. He slid a full finger inside, closing his eyes and gently grinding down on it. Once it was familiar, Yugyeom eagerly watched him do the same thing with two and then three fingers, letting himself settle on the feeling before edging himself further. When he was ready for the toys Yugyeom brought out, he got onto his knees with his ass towards Yugyeom. He added more lube with his fingers before working in the plug. He did his best to display it better, and Yugyeom figured he earned one reward. 

 

Yugyeom stepped closer, both hands rubbing his ass and massaging the curve of his hips so he wouldn’t be sore staying in this position. “How’s it feel, hyung?” 

 

He hid his head in the blanket and shook his head. “Not enough.” 

 

Yugyeom pressed a soft kiss against the curve of his ass, lightly scratching his nails down his thighs. Jaebum pushed back into the feeling, begging for it again. Yugyeom quietly laughed at how easily Jaebum gave in, but he dragged his nails over the skin as he asked. Yugyeom pushed the plug in a little more, and then carefully pulled it out and pushed it in again, satisfied at Jaebum’s tiny whimpers. 

 

After a breath, Jaebum turned his head and felt around for the dildo, weakly holding it out for Yugyeom. “Please, Yugyeommie, I need more. I’ll fuck myself, but help me get it in? Please,” he pleaded like it was second nature now. His habit was behaving only for Yugyeom.

 

Yugyeom took the toy and set it on Jaebum’s back so he could strip off his shirt. He made sure to slick the dildo with lube and inserted it inch by inch, taking Jaebum’s muscles and breathing as his cues to give him a pause or push into him more. He couldn’t take it all, the length of it a little too much for what they were doing, but he handled enough of it. He let Jaebum take over when he was ready, watching him fall closer to the mattress when he reached a hand back to toy himself. He was whining into the blankets, but he wasn’t thrusting his hips forward for friction and he wasn’t begging to come, and Yugyeom decided he was going to give him what he wanted. 

 

Yugyeom gave Jaebum another break and toyed him, not pulling it out all the way, and slowly spinning it when he pushed it back in. He did it again and reached between Jaebum’s legs to feel how painfully hard he was, and he felt the precum gathering at the tip. That was the only time Jaebum thrusted his hips, moaning something that sounded like Yugyeom’s name. 

 

He took the dildo out and had Jaebum straighten up and face him. Jaebum was still on his knees on the bed, and he let his chin fall on Yugyeom’s chest with his head tilted so he could meet his eyes. Yugyeom pet Jaebum’s hair and soothed his shoulders, giving him time to recover from straining his back and arms after being in that position. He was quiet and expectant, but not grumpy and demanding. 

 

“One day you’ll have to come like that for me, just showing me how good you can fuck yourself, but today you get what you want. With a rule--if that’s okay, hyung.” 

 

Jaebum put his arms around Yugyeom’s waist. “What rule?” 

 

“Don’t come until I say so.” 

 

Jaebum was already wrestling Yugyeom’s jeans open. “Yes, fuck, Gyeom. Don’t even let me come if that’s what you want. I just need you to fill me up.” He clumsily got off the bed and shoved Yugyeom until he sat on it, and took his pants off the rest of the way. He wrapped his hand around Yugyeom’s length and Yugyeom threw his head back, moaning so long and deep that Jaebum elicited something akin to a possessive growl. 

 

Yugyeom let Jaebum stroke him a little more, and then he lifted his legs onto the bed and angled himself so Jaebum could be in his lap and they could touch each other without a hassle. Yugyeom lubed his dick while Jaebum steadied himself and made sure he was as prepared as he could be. It wasn’t quick, but it didn’t take long either before Yugyeom was fully inside of Jaebum. The witch’s mouth dropped open and he rolled his hips, nails biting into Yugyeom’s sides. 

 

Jaebum easily found his rhythm, switching between erratically moving his hips just to feel Yugyeom’s dick in his ass, and actually fucking himself on it. Jaebum was getting desperate, spouting broken strings of pleads and compliments. 

 

“Fuck, so perfect for me, Gyeom. No one else feels like this--can’t fill me like I need.” 

 

Yugyeom kept one hand on Jaebum’s hips and curled the other around Jaebum’s straining, twitching cock, fisting him to the edge until he was begging for release. So much for Jaebum saying he wouldn’t come at all, and it wasn’t that he didn’t ask nice, but Yugyeom simply wasn’t ready for it to end. He squeezed the base of Jaebum’s dick and delayed his orgasm. 

 

“Two more times, hyung. Beg like that two more times, and then maybe I’ll let you.” 

 

Jaebum fucked himself deeper instead of faster, changing the angle just enough. Yugyeom’s hands roamed Jaebum’s body, over his waist and nipples and shoulders, stopping at holding the back of Jaebum’s neck. It didn’t take long for him to beg again, and Yugyeom denied him as promised. He wasn’t even sure he’d last one more round, his head dizzy with heat and visual overstimulation. Jaebum was nothing but his right now, all that power suppressed and submitting to him, and even while Jaebum was riding him, saying he could only come with his dick alone, Yugyeom’s mind was imploding trying to process everything. It was too much, and he felt it building to a climax.

 

“ _ Please _ Gyeom, I’m so full--have to come, it’s too good. Let me fall apart, make a mess on you.” 

 

Yugyeom closed his eyes and groaned, wanting his own release now, but this was the third time Jaebum had begged and he had to stave it off this one last time. Jaebum deeply inhaled and exhaled, looking somewhere between punching Yugyeom and wanting to ride his cock like this for the rest of the day. And then Yugyeom was more than satisfied, grabbing Jaebum’s face with both hands and kissing him hard and sloppy, not caring if their teeth clacked together since it showed how desperate and frustrated and ready they both were. 

 

“Come on, hyung. Anytime, just like this. You can do it without touching yourself, yeah? Lemme know how perfect I am for you.” 

 

Jaebum growled against Yugyeom’s mouth, nearly clawing his shoulders as he rocked his hips and bounced without rhythm, moving as his pleasure made him. Jaebum panted harder against Yugyeom’s lips, pleading even though he already had permission, and then his body was tensing and he went almost still, the orgasm ripping through him with such a quiet force that he was barely able to breathe through it. Yugyeom soothed him through it and fucked into Jaebum until he came inside him, both of them content to stay still, and finding solace in their breaths mingling and their hands grounding each other. 

 

Yugyeom felt around for a towel and somehow flipped them both off the mattress. And then he was awake after actually falling off his bed. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, contemplating his difficult, emotionally suppressed life for a good part of the morning. 

 

~*~

 

Yugyeom knew he may have asked one question too many, and he definitely got more tragic answers than he was expecting. He refused to let Jaebum wallow in that bittersweet, dark nostalgia alone, and even if he didn’t understand the majority of the coven’s history, or couldn’t even fathom a guess as to their emotional roller coaster up to this point, Yugyeom wanted to at least help Jaebum get through it. Or forget about it for awhile. 

 

He laid down on the bed behind Jaebum in his quieter, private bedroom. He was exhausted as hell just from hearing some of Jaebum’s inner thoughts and getting a glimpse inside his baggage he continuously carried, so he couldn’t even fathom how tired the other was. He cleared his throat to further announce his presence, and then hesitantly laid his hand over Jaebum’s arm. “Hyung, are you okay? I shouldn’t have asked so many personal questions, and if you wanna kill me, I accept my fate.” 

 

Jaebum was silent, but he rolled over to face Yugyeom, their hands resting close to each other on the pillow between them. He absently picked at a thread from the pillowcase and sighed. “Jinyoungie already claimed your death. He has this whole immaculate plan.” He moved his hand to rest on Yugyeom’s cheek, his thumb lightly petting under his jawline. “But I’m okay...enough. It was nothing I shouldn’t talk about, and some of it you deserved to know.” 

 

Yugyeom set his hand over Jaebum’s and closed his eyes. “We shouldn’t just leave it.” Yugyeom didn’t want to leave it unsettled. The coven leader was under unmeasurable amounts of stress, anyway, and he accidentally fueled it. And now he needed to give Jaebum a distraction, just to ease both their minds a little. 

 

Jaebum didn’t respond, so Yugyeom took Jaebum’s hand and softly kissed his fingertips, his palm, and his wrist, letting his lips linger at every point. He worked up his arm, admiring each beauty mark he came across, and by the time he kissed Jaebum’s shoulder, the witch was already laying on his back, inviting Yugyeom to lay on top of him. He mostly laid on him, their legs awkwardly tangling while he took his time studying Jaebum’s face, trying to sync their breathing until Jaebum’s rhythm became his new normal. He followed the unique lines of his jaw, cheeks, and eyes, and set a kiss against his forehead. 

 

“You’re okay, hyung,” Yugyeom whispered. He placed another at his jaw. “We’re okay,” and then he finished off by kissing the corner of Jaebum’s lips, hovering just above them as he quietly said, “We’ll continue to be okay.” 

 

Jaebum was cutely staring at him, eyes daring to cross because of how close Yugyeom was. He touched Yugyeom’s shoulders and lightly massaged his muscles. “Is this one of those  _ because we’re together _ bullshit?” 

 

“It’s more like, you got this far with the others, so maybe you can go even farther after expanding that group, but sure, if you wanna cliché it.” 

 

“I hear no difference.” 

 

“Maybe you weren’t listening hard enough.” 

 

“Maybe I’m too distracted to care.” 

 

Yugyeom  _ liked  _ this game. It was probably the only game in his entire life that he could say he won. “Oh? Distracted by what, hyung?” 

 

Jaebum pursed his lips and he lifted his hand towards Yugyeom’s lips, but then veered off to point somewhere behind him. “That,” he said seriously. 

 

Yugyeom checked over both shoulders, and saw nothing. He even lifted himself off Jaebum to rotate his waist to fully see if there was a ghost or an insect or one of the other house members, but it still came up perfectly empty. He pouted his lips, ready to ask Jaebum if it was a monster only he could see, but when he glanced at the witch, he was biting back a smile. And when Yugyeom displayed his confusion, Jaebum broke into a sudden laughter, tapping Yugyeom’s arm because of how funny he thought it was. 

 

He didn’t like this game anymore. Yugyeom: -283723236273 points, Life: Infinite points and Beyond. 

  
“ _ Hyung! _ Stop laughing.” 

 

He curled his fingers around Yugyeom’s wrist. “Tell me what to do, I’ll only do it more.” 

 

So before Jaebum could open his mouth for another round, Yugyeom kissed him and swallowed the residual giggles hiding behind his lips. The witch quickly calmed and settled into the moment, letting Yugyeom control the pacing. He kept it slow, not caring to rush into open-mouthed kisses--just their lips locking together was enough. Yugyeom attempted to thread his hands in Jaebum’s hair, but the older stopped him so they could entwine their hands together, Yugyeom gently holding Jaebum’s against the bed. He must have liked the illusion of being held down and trapped because he was keening and whimpering against Yugyeom’s mouth. Yugyeom kissed him a little longer, ending each one with sucking on his bottom lip and pulling away. It made Jaebum whine deeper, which Yugyeom was more than satisfied with. 

 

“I’ll make you feel good, hyung. I promise.” He slowly untangled himself from Jaebum, petting his hair as he nipped at his jaw and neck. Jaebum pressed his head further into the pillows to fully expose himself and appear vulnerable and submissive. Yugyeom teased his neck with featherlight touches, dragging more down his chest each time to slowly unbutton his pajama shirt. As he revealed more of his shoulders and chest, Yugyeom used both his palms to massage from his chest outward to his shoulders. When the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Yugyeom scattered lingering kisses over his chest, pausing to lick and suck Jaebum’s nipples. 

 

He massaged Jaebum’s waist and continued kissing down his stomach, nuzzling into it as if he planned to sleep right there. He rested for several breaths, hands still roaming even as he laid there. Jaebum scratched Yugyeom’s scalp, regarding him with a strange fondness Yugyeom was scared to try and label, so he playfully bit at Jaebum’s soft tummy, and followed the trail to his waistband. He moved down and breathed into the fabric, nosing and mouthing Jaebum’s growing bulge. He massaged his hand over it, the material obviously adding extra heat and friction and Jaebum was rolling into it, never once asking for more. 

 

Yugyeom carefully slid Jaebum’s pants down, and he lifted his legs to help be completely free of them. Yugyeom proceeded to tease over his boxers the same way, this time giving pulsing squeezes to the hardening line, and then he pulled the boxers down just past Jaebum’s knees. His cock slightly twitched and Yugyeom licked a stripe from his ass to his balls, and instead of playing with Jaebum’s length, Yugyeom turned to bite Jaebum’s inner thigh--not deep enough to bruise, but enough for Jaebum to yelp and hold onto the pillow behind his head. He made sure the other thigh matched, and then he nosed and kissed up Jaebum’s cock, sucking in just the tip while swirling his tongue over it. 

 

Jaebum’s moans came out as heavy breaths, and he tried to buck his hips, but Yugyeom gently held him down. Yugyeom pulled off and licked over the veins on the underside, and then he curled his hand around Jaebum, twisting on the upstroke and squeezing a little more at the base. He watched Jaebum start to sweat with the soft, intense pleasure and he was constantly caught up between throwing his head back to free his gasps and rumbling moans, and propping himself up to watch Yugyeom work him into a frenzy. 

 

Yugyeom stopped to tap his finger against the precum. “So good for me, hyung. Always so good.”    
  


Jaebum leaned his head all the way back and bowed his back slightly off the bed, rutting his hips into the air. 

 

“Maybe we can test if you can come like that, just humping the air and listening to me praise you.” Yugyeom smirked. “I know you like praise.” 

 

Jaebum whimpered and slowly lowered his hips back onto the bed, and he threw his arms over his face. “ _ Gyeomie _ ,” he whined. 

 

“What does my pretty hyung want?” Yugyeom licked the precum off his cock and hovered above it close enough for his warm breath to tease Jaebum. 

 

He squirmed and tried to hide even more, but there was nowhere to hide. “Gyeom, your mouth,  _ please  _ make me feel good with your mouth.” 

 

Yugyeom smiled and nuzzled his hip before setting on giving him what they both wanted. He took Jaebum in his mouth, the width being a little more than the length, but Yugyeom adjusted and adapted until he reached the base. He didn’t stay there for long, not knowing how to breathe out of his nose when his mouth was so full, but he was proud to be able to fit all of Jaebum’s dick in his mouth. The weight settled against his tongue and he felt a slight ache in his jaw, but it was too good to stop and take a break. He reached a point where he just fell into the rhythm and feeling as if he sucked Jaebum down routinely, and he easily hollowed his cheeks, enjoying the popping sound when he pulled his mouth all the way off to immediately swallow him whole. 

 

Jaebum was holding onto Yugyeom’s wrist for dear life, his breathing coming too rapidly for either of them to keep track and as much as his hips twitched and longed for movement, Jaebum was perfect and kept still so he didn’t overwhelm Yugyeom. He signaled that he was close, though, and Yugyeom took one final breather. 

 

“Gonna show me how good I made you feel, hyung?” 

 

Jaebum reached his other hand out for Yugyeom, and he cooperated with his silent will, moving closer to his face. Jaebum held his cheeks and pulled him in for a deep, desperate kiss, biting Yugyeom’s bottom lip before letting his head fall on the pillow again. 

 

Yugyeom leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth and shifted to whisper in his ear. “If you do it nice and slow, I’ll let you fuck my mouth, hyung. Want you to come just like that.” 

 

Jaebum shivered and dug his nails into Yugyeom’s arm. Yugyeom took that as an agreement, so he returned to his place, with his mouth over Jaebum’s dick, supporting himself with his hands on the bed and not Jaebum’s hips, signaling that he had free reign of his pleasure as long as he kept it at a pace Yugyeom could handle. And he did, rolling into Yugyeom’s mouth with simple ease instead of demanding thrusts. Everything was serene and fluid and once Jaebum found a rhythm they both liked, he couldn’t keep up with watching, even slightly turning to hug a pillow to his face as he continued to build his orgasm. 

 

“Fuck, Gyeomie. No one treats me like you do,” he whined into the pillow. “So good to me.” 

 

Yugyeom sealed his lips tighter, feeling Jaebum was close to the edge. Jaebum gasped and tightened his muscles, still keeping his control and his orgasm just seemed to unravel out of him, happening in waves and Yugyeom swallowed every drop and every twitch against his tongue, and after coming for so long, yet still intensely, Jaebum curled an arm over his stomach and nearly cried when Yugyeom finally released his softening cock, and pulled his boxers back up so nothing else could push him into oversensitivity.  

 

Yugyeom massaged his thighs and kissed his stomach and chest and neck, cuddling up beside him to not overwhelm his body anymore.  He covered them both with the sheets and he continued to soothe Jaebum through the aftershocks, Jaebum grinding his ass against Yugyeom’s hard length until the orgasm completely ended. 

 

Yugyeom heard the bedroom door open, which woke him up and he blinked his eyes to clear his sleepy vision, and he saw Jaebum exit the room, leaving the door wide open. 

 

Yugyeom huffed and slammed his head down on the pillow and swore to ask Jackson if he was drugging him with some kind of dream potions. He couldn’t get this particular one to exit his mind, so once he heard Jaebum turn on the shower, he quietly jerked himself off under his pants and the blankets, and immediately threw the evidence into the washer. Lucky it was laundry day. 

  
  


**~After Dream 1~**

  
  


Jaebum was trying to make some lunch in peace when Bambam suddenly started throwing his whole body against the bathroom door and didn’t really stop until Yugyeom came back out, freshly clean and fully dressed in easy street wear. He needed some kind of entertainment, so he listened to them bicker and tease each other. 

 

“I mean, it was more than just your fever, Yug. Want me to tell him? I can tell him.” 

 

“Bammie, I love you, but I’m ready to throw you into their basement of horrors. Trapped only with the stories of demons and monsters to pass the time.” 

 

“I know my prayers. I know my rights.” Bambam paused and then continued, “At least I’d have no reason to get stains everywhere.” 

 

Jaebum honestly snorted to himself.

 

Yugyeom crossed over the living room and Bambam followed after him. “I  _ didn’t _ .” 

 

“Should I get you a plug for next time? Maybe as a birthday gift?” Bambam eagerly gasped. “Oh,  _ oh _ , or Christmas!” 

 

“There is no next time, it was my fever and whatever  _ thing  _ Jackson hyung gave me, okay?” 

 

Bambam started talking again, and Yugyeom quickly covered his voice with random, loud strings of  _ lalala _ . Bambam just raised his voice higher. “I can show him the proof! He might like it.” 

 

Yugyeom grabbed his messenger bag and slipped into a pair of sandals. 

 

Bambam suddenly thrusted his hips forward, whining, “ _ Hyung, hyung _ ,” and then Yugyeom continued pretending not to listen until he exited the front door and Bambam was left to huff and laugh proudly at himself, turning around like he had just won an entire country for free. 

 

Jaebum finished his food at the same time, facing Bambam from the kitchen entrance. “What’s up with him?” 

 

Bambam collected himself and closed some of the distance between them. “He’s having a crisis about his dream fuck.” 

 

Jaebum shrugged and swirled some pasta on his fork. “Long as it’s not me,” and he escaped into the hall. 

 

The next day, he logged onto the laptop to add to their incidents log, but Bambam was the last to use it and left his hard drive plugged in, the folder still unlocked and open. Jaebum planned to close it since none of the files were rightfully his, but there was a video titled  _ When the Time Comes _ , the thumbnail being Yugyeom in questionable lighting. He had to make sure there wasn’t anyone here actually plotting the kid’s murder, so stupidly, he clicked on the file and played it. 

 

He could hear Bambam quietly snickering behind the camera, and Yugyeom was outright whimpering into his pillows and rutting into the mattress. He only moaned the word hyung, leaving any name in his dream where it belonged. Before Jaebum saw anything more, he hastily exited the video and the folder, harshly unplugging the drive and logging off the computer. He literally threw the drive at Bambam while he was on his bed doing some kind of studying. 

 

At least Jaebum knew he wasn’t the object of fantasies because Yugyeom never decided whether to respect their age differences or not, but it didn’t mean that he’d let the others accidentally watch that video and get ridiculous ideas. 

 

“Stop leaving your shit to get mixed with my shit. Buy your own damn laptop already.” 

 

Bambam tried to protest, saying he had one but it was too old to work efficiently, but Jaebum slammed Bambam’s door closed and stormed down into the library. 

  
  


**~After Dream 2~**

  
  


“Seunie saw something  _ inspiring  _ today,” Jinyoung casually and vaguely began. 

 

“He says that everytime he comes across common weeds,” Jaebum shut his book closed, avoiding the dust cloud he dispersed into the air. 

 

Jinyoung rapped his knuckles on the shelf beside him to get more of his attention. “No, I mean, he does, but unless Yugyeom is a common weed--wait, okay he is and we need to eradicate him,  _ but _ \--” 

 

Jaebum huffed and faced Jinyoung, resting his hand next to his. “What kind of shit did he get into now?” 

 

“Dreams,” Jinyoung ominously said. 

 

“What, like, his sleep paralysis? Or an actual Dream Maker, because I  _ refuse _ to fight one again.” Dream Makers seemed to have nonexistent forms, and once burrowed deep into his mind to control his memories mixing with fantasy, and even when he was made to dream of a good time, it wasn’t ever a good time after he woke up. 

 

“Never. If it was one, I’d catch the nuisance with Mark and you’d never know about it. Apparently, though, our stressed new bookworm dreams about one of us. Or all of us? Hard to really know since all he whimpered into the couch was a  _ hyung!  _ and  _ my hero! _ \--Seunie said he was real cute. Was tempted to even give him what he wanted, but Yugyeom rejected him.” 

 

“Then just go fuck him, Jinyoungie. He’s obviously dreaming about you. Don’t need my permission, you know.” Jaebum slipped by Jinyoung and headed for the stairs, wanting to nap in their own bed. 

 

“Are you--are you  _ jealous _ , hyung?” Jinyoung followed after him. 

 

Jaebum scoffed and kept walking, taking the stairs a half step at a time so he didn’t falter and trip backwards. “Why would I be jealous? I’d make that kid a soft drink infused with  _ all  _ of Jackson’s poisons if he ever asked to fuck with me.” 

 

“I dunno, hyung. If you hated him that much, he wouldn’t still be in this house, and maybe not even alive.” 

 

Jaebum inhaled and focused himself, holding onto the railing so he could use the steps properly and escape onto the main floor faster. “Fine, I’ll kick him out now.” He finally reached the the top and fast-walked through the hallway. 

 

“I know you, hyung. He’s a challenger, and you  _ like  _ challengers.” 

 

“I don’t.” 

 

“Mark challenges you all the time. Do you forget he was the first one you ever experimented with? And why? Because he never took anything he saw at face value and threw that in everyone’s face.” 

 

“Doesn’t mean I want to be the topic of a stupid kid’s dreams.” 

 

They reached the living room, and all Jinyoung could say was, “I think you do.” 

 

Jaebum grunted at the same time he noticed Youngjae and Bambam on the couch, both of whom perked up at the finished debated. 

 

“What does hyung want,” Youngjae bravely inquired. 

 

“Nothing,” Jaebum said with force, while Jinyoung laid the entire truth down in one fell swoop. 

 

“He wants to be the reason for our Gyeomie’s wet dreams.” 

 

Youngjae choked and gagged on his water. “His  _ what _ ?” 

 

“Oh yeah, you didn’t hear? He’s like an animal in heat, just humping and rubbing all over everything anytime he sleeps.” Jinyoung spilled the information as if it were simply a part of the routine, and not shocking or embarrassing at all. 

 

Bambam exchanged a very terrifying glance with Jaebum, obviously catching on that he had seen the video no one was meant to see, and the kid was wondering if he said anything, but Jaebum just shook his head. That hadn’t been his moment to share with anyone else except Yugyeom. “How did you know they were happening,” Bambam asked. 

 

“Once Seunie knows something, we all hear about it.” Jinyoung put his hands on his hips, and there was obviously nowhere else for this conversation to go. 

 

Jaebum longed to be free from drama club hell. “Well, okay, I don’t want any part of this, so I’m leaving. Disturb me and you die.” 

 

“What about kicking Yugyeom out?” Jinyoung smirked. 

 

Jaebum spun on his toes and pointed loudly at him. “ _ Disturb  _ me, and you  _ die _ .” He gestured cutting his throat, and then headed towards the room. Before he could close and magically seal the door to have even a half hour of peace for himself, Bambam came running in. 

 

“Hyung, I’ll leave soon, but I know you saw it, and I don’t want this to turn into anything dangerous.” 

 

Jaebum hung his head and surrendered. “Just  _ say  _ it. I won’t be liable for anything that happens if I don’t get to take a nap in five minutes.” 

 

Bambam visibly paled and fidgeted with his fingers, but continued on. “I’m not sure what Jackson hyung saw, but that video on my hard drive, I teased him about it after and found out he  _ was  _ dreaming about you.” 

 

“It’s not me, and I don’t care.” 

 

Bambam heavily sighed and placed his hands on Jaebum’s shoulders. “Hyung. I get you and Gyeomie are in this weird power struggle and say literally every day how much you hate each other, but he doesn’t. He’s just trying to trust you, and wants to be seen as something of an equal. Also, like, you’re hotter than every model in existence, and he can’t deal with that sexual tension without disturbing,” Bambam paused to vaguely gesture to the house and his coven, “well, everything. You can’t understand how much he wants your dick unless you hear his ranting eight days out of the week.” 

 

Jaebum tried to process it, and discern if anything he said was the truth. He couldn’t personally believe it, but then again, Jinyoung had a point about Mark. He hadn’t exactly been on friendly terms, or even acquaintances with Mark before the older was shoving him into an alcove and aggressively kissing him and Jaebum let it happen. He deeply understood what sexual tension was like because he went through two different forms of it between Mark and the king. And if this was his sexual tension with Yugyeom, he didn’t recognize any of the common symptoms and behaviors. Maybe it was because the one thing missing was Yugyeom’s constant respect for him. 

 

“Okay, if you honestly believe the bullshit you’re telling me, be my guard cat while I sleep. And if you’re not here when I wake up, aside from bathroom breaks, I’ll know you were afraid to be caught in your own lies and agenda and fled the country.” 

 

“Guard cat? Isn’t that Nora’s job, hyung?” 

 

“Nora’s currently banned from this room. Take the deal, or tell the actual truth, which is it?” 

 

Bambam dropped his arms and quickly went back into the living room, returning with his water and his phone. He closed the bedroom door without anymore hesitations. “I’m telling the actual truth, so I’ll be your guard  _ cat,  _ even though I’m a person.” 

 

“You were probably a cat in one of your past lives, and they like you in this life. Therefore, you are a cat.” Jaebum left it at that and eased himself into bed, and Bambam sat up beside him. He did a botched spell to keep the room semi-protected from the others because he didn’t plan to wake up until dinner was cooking, or already cooked. 

 

“He really doesn’t hate you, hyung. He’s just used to being able to pull from his own experiences to have some sympathy, but he can’t do that here. I think he’s deeply worried somewhere in the sexual mess of it, and probably assumes he doesn’t have a right to worry.” 

 

Jaebum laid half of himself on Bambam’s lap, stretching his legs out so he was lying diagonally across the bed. “Talk anymore and I’m implanting Nora into your heart so she has a human body to live in.” 

 

“Yup, shutting up. Have a nice rest, hyung.” Bambam kept one hand in Jaebum’s hair and the other on his phone, and Jaebum finally had his nap. 

  
  


**~After Dream 3~**

  
  


Jaebum had waited a fair amount of time for Yugyeom to get up in time for their mediation session. Most of his time with the geode was spent during the evenings or later afternoons, so Jaebum wanted to guide him on how to connect with the life bustling in the mornings--even late mornings. Some birds were still roaming for breakfast, and not every plant was fully awake to soak in the sun, and it all contributed to a different atmosphere and new emotions he may not have grasped while working with it at night. Jaebum knew it was primarily a moon item, but the moon was visible even in the day. 

 

But Yugyeom never showed, not even when they all cooked breakfast together, and before it bled into the afternoon, Jaebum finally took matters into his own hands and burst into Yugyeom’s room without knocking. The boy was on his floor, looking dead while staring at the ceiling. Jaebum kicked at his feet. “Hey.” When he didn’t respond, Jaebum kicked him harder. “Hey! You didn’t show up for class. No one misses my class.” 

 

“Hyung,” his voice cracked. “I think my dreams are being poisoned.” 

 

“Are you sure you’re Yugyeom? You’re being almost as dramatic as Bammie.” Jaebum leaned over to take Yugyeom’s wrists and pulled him to sit up. “Your dreams are poisoned by your own stress, dumbass. So get up and wash your face and eat some food. You’ll be doing errands for me  _ all  _ day to make up your absence.” 

 

Yugyeom whined and nearly cried, folding his knees to his chest and rocking himself a little. Jaebum had no idea what had him so fragile and concerned, but he wasn’t going to ask. 

  
  


**~After Dream 4~**

  
  


Jaebum woke up mostly on his own, and realized there was a clothed, hard dick softly grinding against his ass. He didn’t mind sleepy sex at all, so he pushed back into it, hearing the breathy whimper. At first he thought it was Jackson, or even Jinyoung because both of them had done this more than he could remember, but as he heard the voice and pieced together the events that happened before sleeping, he became very aware that it was Yugyeom behind him. 

 

Yugyeom was whining close to his ear and rutting more against Jaebum’s ass. And he wouldn’t do anything without knowing the dream was about him, or finding out if Yugyeom would even want such an awakening, but he kept teasing him for a few minutes, rocking back into him and holding his hands resting on his stomach. At one point, he even slid one of Yugyeom’s hands down to palm over his soft cock, and he heard that sweet, high pitched  _ hyung!  _ everyone was talking about--like the one in Bambam’s video. Jaebum took Yugyeom’s hand back up and placed it over his chest and grinded into him seductively one last time, and this time he didn’t just elicit the vague moan. 

 

He heard his name, broken and desperate, but it was his name nonetheless. 

 

Jaebum couldn’t help his building smirk, and he kissed Yugyeom’s fingers before carefully untangling himself and stepping out of bed. He was going to take a shower and come up with new ways to tease and laugh and embarrass Yugyeom for the rest of the day. Most of it would be saved for when they were alone, because it wasn’t his dreams to share, and he didn’t want to make Yugyeom completely uncomfortable by making him blush in front of everyone while sitting in the living room. 

 

And for some reason, he wanted to hear his name fall out of Yugyeom’s mouth again, and feed whatever trust and hate lived between them. 

 

Jaebum wanted to work it out once and for all. 

  
  


**~Bonus~**

  
  


Yugyeom had finally adapted to dreaming about Jaebum for probably the rest of his short life. A part of him wondered if he just had a hard time getting over his crush on Youngjae and simply redirected that frustration onto the witch he fought with the most, as some kind of wildy terrible porn plot. And a part of him accepted that he held respect for the shit Jaebum had to face, and sometimes wanted to help him leave it for awhile. And lately, if he dreamt about taking care of Jaebum, within a few days, he always dreamt of Jaebum reciprocating. 

 

So he wasn’t surprised at all when his dream started with Jaebum kissing his cheek and jawbone, and Yugyeom automatically rolled his head to the side so the witch could hum against his neck. He was like a cat debating between giving a love bite, or going in for the full teeth and claws in his flesh to make him submissive prey. But Jaebum didn’t do either. He simply nosed his way up to Yugyeom’s ear, and kissed near it before lightly sucking on his lobe. His earring was still in, and Jaebum purposely tugged on it with his tongue and teeth until Yugyeom felt his face grow hotter. He fumbled his hands and eventually latched onto Jaebum’s open cardigan. 

 

Jaebum slid his hands into Yugyeom’s hair and tightened his grip closer to the scalp, and exposed his neck even more. Yugyeom whined before Jaebum’s teeth even touched his skin. He only gently nibbled and nipped his neck, but Yugyeom thought he’d be torn apart soon. He wouldn’t be able to handle much more of this, so he pulled harder on Jaebum’s sweater and tried to slide higher on the pillows. 

 

“Hyung,” he whispered, “kiss me,  _ please _ .” His voice already sounded too high-pitched and desperate. 

 

Jaebum smirked into his skin before lifting up to stare at him. He centered Yugyeom’s head, keeping his hands tangled in his hair. “Why should I?” 

 

“If you don’t, I might cry and if I cry, I’ll wake up. It’s my dream anyway, shouldn’t I get what I want?” Yugyeom stretched his legs out a little before folding them over the backs of Jaebum’s. His limbs felt achy still, and his head slightly spun when he closed his eyes a second too long. He was satiated and satisfied with his sleep and dreams, but he was feeling hotter than normal with Jaebum on top of him. 

 

“Maybe you’re confused about what you want.” 

 

Yugyeom took control of his dream and pulled Jaebum in until their lips pressed together, and his hands dropped to keep a hold on the cardigan’s collar. It must have stirred something in Jaebum because he groaned low in his throat and deepened the kiss, sucking and biting on Yugyeom’s bottom lip; he lit a fire inside Yugyeom everytime their tongues slid against each other, and as much as they were both enjoying the passionate makeout session, Yugyeom craved even more touch and skin on skin contact. 

 

He tried to wiggle his way out of his tee, but Jaebum’s weight settled on him in all the right places and trapped his hands between their stomachs. Jaebum returned the kiss to something heart-wrenchingly soft, and traced the outer curve of Yugyeom’s face with his thumbs, just petting his hairline. 

 

“Just keep your eyes closed, Gyeom.  _ Hyung  _ will do everything.” 

 

Yugyeom tried to squirm away in protest, but Jaebum kissed at the other side of his jaw, scraping his teeth against his neck and Yugyeom immediately relaxed into the mattress. He let his mind float and he quickly became hyper-aware of Jaebum’s every move and breath along his body. The older teased down to his chest, hands wandering over his shirt until they flicked over his nipples. Jaebum rolled his fingers over them again and again, even twisting and pinching them between the soft cotton. Yugyeom’s mind was already a little hazier, and he couldn’t quite reach Jaebum’s sweater, so he fisted the blankets under him. 

 

Jaebum took that as a sign to slide Yugyeom’s shirt up, and he took a minute to run his hands over the pale, sensitive skin until Yugyeom’s blushing colored his chest. Jaebum audibly smirked before licking and sucking both nipples so his fingers grazed over them easier. Yugyeom gasped, surprised at how much his body was reacting, especially when Jaebum focused on one with his tongue and teeth, while tugging and pinching the other with his fingers. All of Yugyeom’s muscles were comfortably relaxed and his hips seemed to thrust up on their own. With his eyes closed, his body more or less moved how it wanted without his brain prompting it. He naturally fell into his desires. 

 

For good measure, Jaebum kissed him again while overly teasing his hard nipples, cutting off Yugyeom’s desperate, high-pitched and breathy whines. He trailed messy kisses over his chest and down his stomach. Jaebum playfully bit at his sides, and Yugyeom couldn’t help but jump and follow the feeling. Jaebum pressed his lips against every inch of skin he revealed while dragging Yugyeom’s pants down painstakingly slow. Yugyeom thought for sure Jaebum was just gonna leave them at his ankles, but he actually gently pulled them off, and then threw them across the room. 

 

There was an almost scandalous aspect to only having his shirt on and hiked up, while he was completely naked and vulnerable from the waist down, especially while Jaebum was fully dressed in layers. 

 

The cardigan’s knitted material brushed over his erection, the feather-light tickle of it nearly too much for Yugyeom to handle. 

 

“Hyung, please touch me,” Yugyeom tried to open his eyes and plead with them, but he was still weighed down in easy pleasure and the need to follow Jaebum’s will. 

 

“You’ve already made a mess, Gyeomie.” Jaebum’s hot breath got closer to his cock starving for attention. “Should clean it up before anyone else sees.” And suddenly his mouth enveloped the tip, licking up the precum and swallowing around it, and without wasting another moment, he took Yugyeom in his mouth down to the base, not gagging once. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , hyung,” Yugyeom moaned, draping an arm over his eyes. It was wet and warm and overwhelming, especially as he pulled off Yugyeom’s cock and effortlessly swallowed him whole again. His body chased the feeling, accidentally thrusting up into Jaebum’s mouth. He begged his hips to stay grounded, but it encouraged Jaebum to hollow his cheeks and suck him off faster. Yugyeom felt his need increase significantly, and all he could do was attempt to tear into the sheets with his nails. He closed his eyes tighter, still trying to stay in control of his body, and all the physical sensations combined when with not being allowed to watch the actions sent his nerves into overdrive. Every little touch of Jaebum’s fingers on his waist, or his forearms resting on his thighs made Yugyeom whimper and bite on his lips. 

 

And Jaebum was grasping his hips, not to hold them down, but to encourage Yugyeom to move how he needed. He debated it because he didn’t want to start a dream series where Jaebum was just his fuck toy, or treat him like someone he could just use and abandon, but Jaebum stilled and widened his mouth a little, almost like he was silently begging to have his mouth wrecked. 

 

Yugyeom cautiously opened his eyes to meet Jaebum’s gaze. He gently threaded a hand into Jaebum’s hair and slowly rolled his hips, watching his length disappear into Jaebum’s mouth. The witch closed his eyes and settled himself so his weight wasn’t holding Yugyeom down at all, and left him in charge of the rest. Once Yugyeom let go of his own restrictive guilt and doubts, he couldn’t control his pacing or his rhythm, and just erratically thrusted into his mouth. It was too much and not enough, but once he moaned Jaebum’s name, there was a desperate heat building in his belly and his eyelids hooded with the absolute pleasure of feeling like he’d be an equal. 

 

And he couldn’t stop once he started. “So good, Jaebum. Taking control only to let me fuck your mouth.” He gripped the older’s hair tighter and no matter how deep in he went, Jaebum never gagged. “Jaebummie,  _ please _ ,” he whined, followed by another string of mumbles and swears. 

 

Jaebum started bobbing his head to meet Yugyeom’s thrusts, swirling his tongue around the tip when he could manage, and he dug his nails into Yugyeom’s sides and that was enough to push him over the edge, coming in spurts and riding out his orgasm until he couldn’t manage to move anymore. He laid his head back down and let his breathing return to normal. Even after Jaebum released his oversensitive dick, Yugyeom absently played with his hair and waited for himself to wake up. 

 

Jaebum sidled up next to him, covering them both with a blanket and hooking a leg over his. He rested his forehead against the side of Yugyeom’s face and pet his bangs back off his forehead. “You know, doesn’t beat coffee first thing in the morning, but it’s like fifth best.” 

 

Yugyeom’s eyes shot open, extremely wide, dropping his jaw in horror. 

 

He had been awake the  _ entire  _ time. 

 

He clawed at the sheets to squirm away and escape, but Jaebum’s hand curled around his cheek and turned his face towards him. 

 

“Okay, hyung, look, I can explain, I  _ promise _ !” 

 

“At least kissing is one thing you’re good at,” Jaebum more than lightly patted Yugyeom’s cheek and grinned, leaving him with a last parting peck on the lips before swinging out of bed and letting the morning move on. 

  
  


**~Bonus After~**

  
  


Jinyoung was busy with a smudging service, Youngjae had gone to his apartment for his tri-weekly visit with Coco, and Mark was busy trying to upgrade their digital filing systems, while Jackson dragged Bambam along to help with some natural herbal recipes. And that left Jaebum with the shopping list, and he despised going alone. 

 

He searched every room to figure out where Yugyeom had been hiding, and when he wasn’t inside, he figured he was blending in somewhere among the damp, foggy field that lined the house. He silently wandered the yard and heard Yugyeom whispering to himself, pulling petals off a flower while leaning against a tree trunk. 

 

“He’s gonna kill me,” Yugyeom said on one petal as it fell to the ground. “He’ll just torture me,” he said to the next petal. He was alternating those two choices, and Jaebum waited for the final petal to fall because it landed on the latter option. 

 

“Yugyeommie,” Jaebum’s voice boomed so loud a few birds scattered across the branches. He rushed towards him because he didn’t want Yugyeom’s panic to set into gear too fast. 

 

“Oh no,” he mumbled to himself and he tried to find the best direction of escape, but Jaebum had already reached him and trapped him against the tree. 

 

“You’re not busy,” Jaebum stated. 

 

“No, I am,” Yugyeom’s voice cracked nervously. He quickly cleared his throat and tried to recover. “I’m  _ very  _ busy. Weeding? Yes, Jackson hyung said there were weeds, um, to be picked.” 

 

“Good,” Jaebum grabbed Yugyeom’s wrist. “Hyung needs to go shopping.” He pulled him across the yard and to the car, even settling him into the passenger seat and temporarily keeping the car locked magically so he wouldn’t run away. Jaebum unsealed his door only when he was buckled and reversing out of the driveway. 

 

“You’re really taking me hostage because you don’t want to shop alone? I’m telling Jinyoung hyung.” 

 

“Then he’d just be proud of me.” 

 

Either Yugyeom agreed or couldn’t come up with another argument because he was quiet the rest of the way to the market. They grabbed a cart, and Jaebum  _ mostly  _ followed the list, with the addition of a few snacks and drinks he and Yugyeom couldn’t leave behind. The kid wandered around like an actual five year old without supervision, so Jaebum eventually just  _ had  _ to force him to hold his hand so he didn’t lose him before they checked out. 

 

Once they finished and lugged it all inside, everyone was home and willing to help put the groceries away, and Jinyoung heavily sighed when he saw all the extra junk they bought. 

 

“Hyung, how many times have I told you to stick to the list?” 

 

Jaebum bit on his cookie and shrugged. “Yugyeommie made me do it.” 

 

Yugyeom gasped, clearly offended. But this was really Jaebum’s plan all along, he just wasn’t aware of it. “I added like, four things! Hyung threw in like, ten items!” 

 

“C’mon Jinyoungie, you can’t believe that. He just wants me to be the villain again.”   

 

“I’ll  _ show  _ you what a villain looks like, hyung.” 

 

And without any warning, Yugyeom jumped to his feet and ran through the kitchen, chasing a howling, laughing Jaebum all the way into the basement library. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then they cuddle and kiss and happily ever after for now oop 
> 
> anto wanted this. and whatever anto wants for witch au, anto gets in witch au. so everyone say thanks nihilssi-- [her twt](https://twitter.com/nihilssi) or [her cc](https://curiouscat.me/nihilssi)
> 
> if you wanna tell me how good or bad this was i'm open on [the twt](https://twitter.com/pinkichor) or [the cc](https://curiouscat.me/pinkichor)
> 
> and look forward to a new chap for the main story on saturday!


End file.
